Cuando llega el calor
by Halane
Summary: Un día genial para tomar el sol... Y Nami lo aprovecha a conciencia. ¿Qué hará la pelirroja? NxZ


**Nami estaba tomando el sol en cubierta. Hacía mucho calor esa tranquila mañana, y la pelirroja había decidido que era el día perfecto para estrenar los últimos trapitos que había adquirido. Había salido de su habitación con una cortísima y preciosa minifalda del color de su pelo y un bikini blanco con lunares a juego, provocando los consiguientes halagos y babeos delirantes de Sanji. Cuando al fin logró quitárselo de encima después de conseguir un zumo de mandarinas, se había dedicado a descansar y ponerse morena. Pero pronto algo la sacó de su tranquilidad… Porque Nami había dejado de mirar el suave balanceo de las olas para mirar otro balanceo: el entrenamiento de Zoro, que se dedicaba a hacer flexiones cerca de ella, sin notar las miradas que le dirigía.**

**"Mira que es grande el barco y tiene que estar JUSTO aquí… Y encima no puedo decir nada, porque no tengo ninguna buena excusa para que se vaya, y no es como Sanji, que hace todo lo que le mando… De todos los tíos del mundo este tenía que ser el único que se me resiste…" a la navegante siempre le había molestado mucho ese pequeño hecho: Zoro parecía inmune a sus encantos. Era el único hombre que nunca la había mirado pensando en ella como mujer. Incluso Usopp y Luffy la habían admirado en los baños de Alabasta. Pero Nami no dejó de notar que Zoro había permanecido al otro lado, quizás durmiendo o a lo mejor simplemente nada interesado en verlas a ella y a Viví. Y se temía que había sido lo último. "¿Acaso vio tantas bellas mujeres que le parezco insulsa¿O no soy suficiente para el gran cazador de piratas?" solía preguntarse. Cada tanto, ofendida por su indiferencia, intentaba provocarlo, mostrándose ruda y mandona, y unas pocas veces amable, pero siempre sacando partido de su belleza física en cada gesto. Y nada… Zoro permanecía imperturbable. Ahora a Nami incluso le parecía que estaba mucho más interesado en la enigmática mirada de Robin y su voz melodiosa que en ella. Enfadada porque ni siquiera la había mirado al llegar allí dispuesto a entrenar, decidió volver a intentar llamar su atención.**

**- ¡Ah! Hace mucho calor hoy¿verdad, Zoro?- le dijo, estirándose grácilmente sobre la tumbona.**

**- Hmm.- gruñó el espadachín, sin interrumpirse ni levantar la vista.**

**"Vas a mirarme, guapo." Pensó Nami. "Vas a mirarme aunque sea lo último que haga". La verdad es que, jugando a provocar a Zoro, había terminado por sentirse atraída ella. El hecho de que fuera el único que no suspiraba por tenerla la atraía mucho más que las continuas atenciones de Sanji.**

**- ¿Por qué entrenas tanto?**

**- Porque sí. ¿A ti qué te importa?- replicó el chico, molesto. No le gustaba nada hablar con Nami. Le ponía nervioso.**

**La pelirroja decidió emplear su último recurso. Nunca había pensado antes en hacer algo así… La mayoría de los hombres se derretían ante una simple mirada insinuante por su parte, algunos sólo viéndola. Pero estaba claro que con Zoro habría que usar artillería pesada, y ese era el momento: con Sanji cocinando el almuerzo, Robin leyéndole a Chopper en algún rincón del barco y Usopp enseñándole a dibujar a Luffy en una de las habitaciones. No podría encontrar un momento más íntimo en ese barco.**

**Nami se inclinó sobre el apoyabrazos de la tumbona, exhibiendo su delantera con toda intención y calma mientras cogía un bote de crema.**

**"Perra."pensó Zoro. "Lo hace a propósito. Me odia, sabe que no puedo dejar de mirarla y sigue pinchándome. Pues no voy a darle el gusto, no voy a demostrarle lo mucho que me agrada". Desde el principio le había gustado Nami. Su manera de moverse, ágil, grácil, casi como una espada, su cuerpo esbelto y su cara dulce que escondían un carácter fuerte y decidido. Era una chica fascinante y realmente fuerte, nada en Nami denotaba fragilidad. Y cuando dejaba ver su debilidad, como aquel día en su pueblo, cuando había llorado a mares, todos se lanzaban a cuidarla y protegerla a pesar de lo mandona y gruñona que era habitualmente. Simplemente era imposible no apreciarla, tenía algo que atraía todas las miradas y a la vez algo que atraía todas las simpatías.**

**Las gotas de sudor cayeron por su frente cuando Nami empezó a ponerse crema en sus bien formadas piernas deslizando lentamente sus manos.**

**"Bien… Empieza a funcionar." Pensó la pelirroja maliciosamente. Al mismo tiempo sintió cómo su corazón latía más rápido. Le gustaba que Zoro empezara a desear mirarla. Era halagador… Siguió poniéndose crema en los brazos, y después en el ombligo. Zoro ya no aguantaba más, Nami podía ver cómo iba cada vez más lento su entrenamiento. Se puso crema en el escote. Zoro se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. Sentía cómo le ardía la cara.**

**"Me está humillando… Vamos… ¿Desde cuándo pierdo la cabeza por una cara bonita y un buen par de piernas?" se dijo a sí mismo. Pero una vocecita en su cabeza le contestó: "Ah, pero es que ella no es sólo un cuerpo perfecto con una cara armoniosa… Se mueve bien, se mueve como una felina, y tiene carácter, empuje, resistencia, voluntad." Si Sanji hubiera conocido los pensamientos de Zoro se hubiera quedado sorprendido. ¿Cómo era posible que le gustara la forma de moverse de Nami y el resto le trajera sin cuidado? Pero es que quizás por su dedicación a las espadas y la esgrima el peliverde había aprendido a centrar su mente en los movimientos, y la navegante sabía moverse, eso sin duda. Y su personalidad le parecía increíble, tan entera a pesar de su vida horrible y llena de peligros y torturas. Mientras todo esto pasaba por su mente, su entrenamiento recuperó su anterior ritmo y sus ojos se perdieron en el suelo del barco. Nami lo notó, y jugó, enfadada, su última carta.**

**- Eh, Zoro.- el aludido se detuvo, y pareció sobresaltarse.- Ayúdame aquí, anda.- le ordenó, tendiéndole un bote. Se había girado y había desatado su bikini, y ahora se señalaba la espalda, invitándolo a ponerle crema.**

**- ¿Estás loca¿Por qué iba a hacer yo eso?**

**- Pues porque yo te lo mando.- se limitó a decir Nami, con su cara de malas pulgas.**

**Algo parecido a un gruñido resignado salió de la garganta del espadachín, que se levantó para cumplir la petición de Nami. Cogió crema y se la echó en la espalda. Entonces se decidió a irse. No quería hacer lo que le había pedido, sería demasiado…**

**- ¿Adónde crees que vas¡Extiéndela!- le gritó la navegante.**

**Zoro hizo una serie de ruidos y murmullos incomprensibles, pero volvió otra vez. Apoyó su mano en el pegote de crema que le había echado a Nami y sintió un escalofrío. Por su parte, Nami sintió una especie de descarga dentro de ella.**

**Zoro empezó a desplazar su mano por la espalda de la pelirroja. No tenía unas manos precisamente suaves… Más bien rascaban, y Nami se hubiera preguntado por qué no le desagradaba la sensación si no hubiera reconocido ese vuelco que le había dado el corazón. Estaba enamorada… Y ni lo había notado antes… Se sorprendió a sí misma deseando que Zoro no acabase de recorrer su espalda… Pero claro, el peliverde acabó al fin. Se sentía furioso. Nami lo estaba provocando a propósito, intentando que se dejara llevar.**

**- Ya está.- dijo, intentando contener su ira.**

**Zoro se apartó, y Nami se giró. Vio que los ojos de Zoro brillaban furiosos. Y pasó lo inevitable, que el espadachín no pudo aguantar más su enfado.**

**- ¿Contenta? Ya me tuviste donde querías, sirviéndote como el estúpido cocinero. Puedes vanagloriarte de ello- le espetó, con un tono de voz tranquilo e irónico. Acabó en un murmullo que a Nami le sonó como a "asquerosa fulana". Y los ojos de la navegante brillaron también, pero de tristeza. Se ató el bikini, y se levantó.**

**- ¿Sabes qué¡A mí Sanji me da igual!**

**- Claro que te da igual. Todos te damos igual como personas. Sólo te importa para qué te servimos.- le dijo Zoro, hiriente.**

**- ¡Eso es mentira!- chilló Nami, con grandes lágrimas rodando por su cara, ofendida y muy dolida. ¿Por qué era él el único que la rechazaba?**

**- Claro, claro.- replicó el espadachín, sonriendo con burla. Ya se había dado cuenta de que su estallido era estúpido y que estaba lastimando a su amiga, pero su orgullo le impulsaba a seguir.**

**- ¿Sabes qué?- Nami se acercó a Zoro, señalándolo en un gesto amenazador con el dedo.- ¡Me da igual lo que pienses, pero sí me importáis¡Todos! Todos…- Nami se giró bruscamente, y corrió hacia su camarote. Allí se tiró en la cama, sollozando. Todos, excepto Sanji, que estaba encerrado en la cocina, habían oído sus últimos gritos. Luffy le dijo a Usopp que esperara un momento, y fue hacia su mejor amigo, que se había sentado intentando dormir.**

**- Arregla esto. Como quieras, pero arréglalo.- le dijo Luffy, serio. No sabía qué había pasado, ni tampoco le importaba, pero viendo a Zoro allí se le ocurrió que habría sido el que había hecho gritar a Nami, y no quería problemas en el barco. Después, recuperando su sonrisa, gritó.- ¡A seguir dibujando! Jajaja.

* * *

**

**Zoro se hizo el dormido cuando Luffy le habló, pero ambos sabían bien que se había enterado perfectamente de lo que le dijo. En realidad, no necesitaba que su capitán le dijera nada… Ya sabía que tendría que disculparse… Pero no le hacía gracia. Después de esperar uno o dos minutos, decidió que cuanto antes mejor. Se levantó y golpeó la puerta del camarote de la pelirroja.**

**No obtuvo respuesta, pero oyó los sollozos de Nami en el interior, así que entró. La pelirroja lloraba, abrazando su almohada, boca abajo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que él había entrado.**

**Zoro se acercó y se sentó en la cama, a su lado. Se sentía incómodo… Nami lo miró.**

**- Eh… Yo… Verás… Lo siento¿vale?- farfulló, mirando hacia otro lado.**

**Nami no contestó, simplemente siguió llorando con más fuerza. Zoro no sabía muy bien qué hacer… No se le daban muy bien esas cosas… Le cogió el hombro y le dijo con torpeza:**

**- No llores.**

**Nami se sentó y, incapaz de aguantar su alegría ante el hecho de que Zoro había ido a buscarla para pedirle perdón, olvidó todo excepto que estaba allí por ella y lo abrazó, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza en el recio y fuerte hombro del espadachín. Zoro la partó bruscamente.**

**- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó, mirándola con una extraña sonrisa interrogante.**

**- Mejor que nunca.- contestó Nami, sonriendo. Levantó las manos y le cogió la cara.**

**Zoro iba a apartarla, pero cuando cogió las manos de Nami la pelirroja se impulsó hacia delante y lo besó dulcemente en los labios. Después se apartó con delicadeza. Zoro se levantó, nervioso. Se tocó la cara.**

**- ¿Y eso?**

**- _Eso_ porque me gustas.**

**Zoro se quedó de pie, al parecer pensando. Y de repente tiró a Nami hacia atrás, acostándola en la camay, colocándose sobre ella,la besó con fiereza.**

**- No sabes lo que te has echado encima, pequeña.- le susurró, luciendo una pícara y hermosa sonrisa torcida.**

**- ¿No? Pues tendré que aprender.- Nami lo miró, y una vez más el desafío brilló en los ojos de los dos.**

* * *

Hi! Deneb, aquí tienes tu Zoro/Nami :) ¡Todo para ti, guapa! No es muy creíble, pero bueno,me gustaba así :P Espero que te guste, déjame una review :) Kss! 


End file.
